injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Injustice Roleplay
This is the Injustice Roleplay page. Pick a character from the list below, and mark it as yours with (insert your username here) and then start roleplaying - remember, you may choose 4 heroes and 4 villains to the max. Whenever using dialogue, do (insert character here): (insert text here) Remember to always leave your signature after putting your text. UPDATE: Roleplay has restarted. Claim and create characters fast before other people do! Characters Heroes *Batman (Cartoon44) *Nightwing (Cartoon44) *Superman *Shazam (Quauntonaut) *Cyborg (Quauntonaut) *Green Arrow (Quauntonaut) *Wonder Woman *Robin (Damian Wayne) *Red Robin *Aquaman *Blue Beetle *Red Tornado * Beast Boy *Starfire *Jericho *Flash *Kid Flash *Impulse *Speedy *Aqualad *Raven *Mas y Ménos *Batgirl *Batwoman *Huntress *Black Canary *The Atom *Doctor Fate *Zatanna *Martian Manhunter *Captain Atom *Atom Smasher *Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) *Krypto The Superdog *Flash (Jay Garrick) *Hawkman *Hawkgirl *(More characters can be added) Villains *Joker (Cartoon44) *General Zod *Doomsday (Quauntonaut) *Soloman Grundy (Quauntonaut) *Brainiac (Quauntonaut) *Lex Luthor *Darkseid *Bizzaro (Quauntonaut) *Harley Quinn (Quauntonaut) *Ra's al Ghul *Killer Croc *Scarecrow *Scarface *Poison Ivy *Killer Moth *Man-Bat *Two-Face *Black Adam *Sinestro *Arkillo *Atrocitus *Mad Hatter *Zsasz *Ares *Professor Zoom *Circe *Bane *Trigon *Mr. Freeze *Clayface *Giganta *Black Manta *Ocean Master *Mirror Master *Tweeledum & Tweedledee *Mr. Toad *Anarky *Professor Pyg *Humpty Dumpty *Captain Cold *(More characters can be added) Anti-Heroes or Mercenarys *Catwoman *Red Hood (Quauntonaut) *Deathstroke *Deadshot *Lobo *Scorpion *(More characters can be added) Roleplay (A hot air balloon flies by Gotham City as Joker shoots people from above.) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 15:56, August 16, 2013 (UTC) '''Joker: '''Hee hee, I feel on top of the world! Literally! I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 15:56, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Batman appears behind Joker, as he holds him up by the neck.) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) '''Batman: '''I can see you wanted my attention. What's going on? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) '''Joker: '''More like what's going down! Hee hee! I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Joker throws Batman off the air balloon) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Shoots pin cushon arrow at Batman) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Green Arrow: Hey Bats, you ok? Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) '''Batman: '''You didn't have to come here. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 19:15, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Uses grapnel gun to grapple back up the hot air balloon, then gets on the balloon. Punches the Joker in the face, knees him in the gut, then pushes him off the hot air balloon as he grapples Joker's feet together, making him hang from the balloon.) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 19:15, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Green Arrow: So you were fine falling 200 feet to your death? Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) '''Batman: '''I knew I would make it alive somehow. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 19:29, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Green Arrow: Look, the thing is that im here to help. Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Arrives out of swamp pit) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Solomon Grundy: ARROW MAN DIE!!! Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Grabs Green Arrow by the neck and punches him in the gut twice, then starts to choke him) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Batman is struggling on pulling Joker up on to the hot air balloon.) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) '''Batman: '''ARROW! I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) '''Joker: '''What will it be, Batman? Your fellow crusader, or me, the man you love to save? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Batman drops Joker, and runs after glides out of the hot air balloon to save Arrow) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) '''Joker: '''HEE HEE HEE! I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Joker lands on the cushion) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Harley: Mistah J! Are you ok? *looks at Batman* your going to pay for almost killing Mistah J B-man! Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (shoots guns at Batman 5 times in the chest) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Green Arrow: Bats! Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Solomon Grundy: RAHHH Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Smacks Green Arrow)Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Green Arrow: God Damnit! Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Stabs knock out arrow at Grundy) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Solomon Grundy: solomon.. grundy... (falls to the floor, unconscious) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Batman: Bulletproof suit, Quinn. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:45, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Batman punches Harley in the face, then kicks her down. He bends down to Harley, and smashes her in the face with his fist.) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:45, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Harley's face pops out revealing a fake Quinn, then the Real Harley appears behind Batman and hits him with her mallet, stunning him.) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Harley: Oops! Gotta go! Come on Mistah J. Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (runs off with Joker) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Green Arrow: So... what do we do with Mr. Zombie here? Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (wakes up) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Solomon Grundy:RAHHH!!! Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (flees to Slaughter Swamp) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Green Arrow: Umm... nevermind. Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Batman: We have to go find out why Joker wanted my attention. And the only way to find out is to catch and interrogate him. C'MON! I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC) (Runs after Harley and Joker) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay